Golden Sun: The Lost Prophecy
by Jan2789
Summary: Legend has it, that a warrior of the far future will come and rid of us the wielder of the Golden Sun. Once the Sun has set, the Moon will rise
1. Xero, a warrior Unknown

Chapter 1

The battle was getting tiresome, I was running out of Psynergy, and all my Djinni was resting. The fleet of Wonder Birds has finally surrounded me, my teammates were knocked out, and death was breathing down my neck with an icy cold embrace.

In an instant, fire like Psynergy was surrounding me, which meant that they were preparing to attack, and by the feel of the energy flow it seemed like they were going to pummel me with a combination of Dragon Fume, and Searing Beam.

Time was of the essence, I had to either think my way out of this situation, or hope for a miracle, and there's no way I can think at a time like this. Wait, I think I got it….

In the next split second, I turned my GBA off. Thankfully I saved my game before I entered the dungeon. I was starting to get a headache anyway, so I put my GBA in my pocket, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Xero Retaw. My real name is Josh, but ever since I started being nicknamed Zero, like the character in "HOLES", and I thought it be cooler to be changed to "X" instead of "Z". You might wonder why would I be nicknamed Xero? Well, I'm probably just as quiet, but mocked at more often then the Zero you know.

I'm most likely seen as a doormat to most people, and the doormat says 'Please Walk Over Me'. Everyone, and I mean everyone, that has the chance will make fun of me without hesitation. I don't even think I have any friends out there that I can call a bud. Sure I have a few acquaintances, but no real friendships.

As I walked downstairs I could smell fresh bacon and eggs over the oven. I was almost lifted into the air, like some cartoon character, by the aroma of meat and eggs. When I finally entered the kitchen, I was given a cold-hearted stare from my stepmother. Once my dad married that witch, my life has been a living heck, and my father did nothing of it, it was like he had too much time bothered by her to spend any time with me, but I accepted it.

Once my stepmother released me from her evil eye death grip, I sat down, waiting for my breakfast. After a couple of minutes, she placed down a plate of roasting bacon, and steaming eggs. Before I could get one molecule on the bacon, my stepmother whapped my hand with a spatula, she did that so often, I couldn't even say I felt any pain. So as I retracted my hand, she plopped in front of me, a cold bowl of oatmeal. I'd be lying if I said I was surprised, because I really wasn't. I was given oatmeal everyday, ever since that witch appeared in my life.

So I just pushed the oatmeal away, and left the table without food. Luckily, my stepmother is as smart as she is beautiful, and let me tell you, there's no way in heaven or hell, that she would win any beauty contests, whatsoever. So I grabbed a pop tart from the pantry, and left the kitchen.

Since it was a weekend, I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but really I just wanted to be rid of that monster my dad wants me to call a _mom_. So I went to the park so I can get some peace and tranquility. But all good things must come to an end, especially when Brad and his so-called friends come around.

"Look what we have here, Xero, the teenager with grades as low as his name." Brad announced to his gang.

"You shouldn't be talking Brad, with the IQ you have, I'm surprised you passed Pre-School." I whispered to myself.

"What you say punk?" One of his buddies said, as he shoved me around. Before I knew it Brad and his gang surrounded me. Great, this is just like the same situation as in my Golden Sun game, only problem is, anything is possible since this is real life, but there is no restart buttons. As I was thinking this I was being punched and kicked at everywhere. Right now my position was really pathetic, I was curled up into a ball on the ground, then something happened, I couldn't really explain it, but the same thing happened before.

(Flash Back)

Last time I was on the beach, I kept getting hit with volleyballs from some surfer punks. Their girlfriends came over and told them to stop, thankfully they did. Though stupid me, I had to make some stupid comment, and with some miracle they heard me and came over to beat the life out of me. I started to really get enraged, and before I knew it I was no longer in control. I could see perfectly, but I was no longer in control of my body. The surfer punks seemed to be trembling before me, and I seemed to grow at least five feet. I noticed some sort of object forming in the palm of my hand it was water. It seemed to be a ball of water, and then I formed another one in my other hand. After that I blacked out.

When I came to I was back to normal height. I seemed to be all right, no injuries other than the ones I received earlier. I noticed some people on the ground, they seemed hurt so I went over to them. Since they were face flat on the ground, I turned them over and saw those surfer punks. I was so worried that I ran all the way back to my hotel. Luckily no one saw us, I hope.

(End Flash Back)

As I was curled up into a ball, the guys were starting to sweat, I could tell this cause they were literally raining upon me. After a couple more seconds they backed off cause they seemed to be over heating.

I uncurled myself to see what was happening. It was crazy, it looked like they were literally drenched in there own sweat. Not like you just came out of a gym working yourself to the bone, I mean, your just got out of an oven sweating, it was crazy! This part is why I told you about the flashback. I lost control of my body again, and like last time I still had my vision, when I wish I hadn't.

I started to grow again, but even taller than before. They environment around me also seemed to be effected by what was happening, the tree's leaves were falling off, the grass was at the point of burning, even the ground looked charred.

Brad and his gang were trembling now, but they looked even more scared then those surfer punks, and I couldn't blame them. There was this fiery aura around me, even I could feel the intense heat around me, but it didn't seem to effect me.

Then it happened. I reached out my hand and a ball of fire appeared, but I didn't throw the ball, instead I did something even more terrifying. My whole arm became engulfed in flame, I then expelled the flame through my arm, toward Brad. The best way to describe this is to say my arm was a flamethrower, plain and simple.

Once my blast hit my target, and the debris cleared, I thank god for the miracle. A part of me wanted to blow Brad up to smithereens along with his group, but another part of me wanted to save him from myself. Luckily I hit the pavement in front of him, the only problem was, there was a huge hole in the ground, which I bet no one, can explain.

After that little incident, I regained my usual height and was on the ground panting for breath. I guess whenever something like that happens I lose a lot of energy. Once I looked back up to see how Brad felt about this, I saw that he high-tailed it out of here. That's probably the best move he made in his whole life so far, so I might as well mimic him and high tail it home.

As soon as I made it through the front door, I saw a package at my feet.

"Dad! Who's this package for?" I yelled.

"Read the label!" He yelled back.

I looked at the label and it said "To: Xero Retaw

From: Camelot"

"Camelot, who's that…. oh yeah, that's the company that makes Golden Sun." I said with stupidity.

"Before I forget, the man who delivered that told me to tell you that Alex is alive and the prophecy will be extinguished. Whatever the hell that means." My dad said, and he left for the kitchen.

So, why would Camelot send me anything? I took out a letter from all the Styrofoam peanut stuff and found a letter.

Dear Xero,

Bonjour Mr. Retaw, we know your real name, but we prefer to call our participants by their Gaming Name. We have chosen you and many others to play our new game, "Golden Sun: Lost Prophecy". The world of Weyard is in turmoil again, and Isaac and his friends can't stop Alex and his forces. Isaac is set to search for a warrior with the ability of all the elements. Not like what Alex has obtained. A warrior from birth has the ability of all four elements. Alex is set out to destroy that prophecy. This game is linked all around the world, and one out of the thousand participants has the chance of becoming the prophecy. Everything about this game is completely different from the original, except for the storyline, and characters. We won't give out any more information. There will be instructions in the package, good luck Xero of Imil.

Sincerely,

Alex of Imil

P.S. You will perish at my hands

Wow that was an interesting note, too bad this is all a game. I would love to be the prophecy. Wait, does this have anything to do with my strange ability, why I could create fire and water from my hands, why I could grow several feet. Who cares, I just wanted to get that game and start playing. I dug some more, until I found the cartilage. Great, it was for the Nintendo DS. This system was so cool, the graphics and everything must be phenomenal.

It's time for the moment I was waiting for. I put the game in, and I turned on the power. Its funny, I thought state of the art graphics would appear, but nothing. Power was on, everything was fine. I thought it was broken or something. Then this soothing sound came, and a dialogue similar to Star Wars. I couldn't read it cause it was in another language. This isn't Earth language, this almost looks like Lemurian language if I'm not mistaken. Then all of a sudden, the words light up with a mystical light, the screen flashed, and the world as I knew it would forever be changed.


	2. Natasha and Imil

Chapter 2

"Is he alive" Said a voice.

"I don't know, poke him with a stick." Said another voice.

I started being poked with a very sharp object, I hope that's a stick, cause if it's a dagger, then I'd better not startle them.

Slowly I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were two hazy objects, and a really thick mist around me. Quickly, the two objects ran away.

"W-Wait, h-how are you?" I said with a bit of fear. Can you blame me, I fainted while playing a video game, some one poked me with a dagger I believe, and I'm not in my room any more, wouldn't you be scared?

Slowly I got up from the ground, still a bit dizzy but I don't know why. I looked at my surroundings. As I said before my surroundings were very hazy because of the fog, usually I love the fog, always full of mystery, and danger, but right now I just want to go back home in my nice warm bed.

Silence. Usually the calm before the storm, or in this case, the silence before the kill. I started to regain more conscience, but my sight was still impaired by the fog.

"Please come out, I don't mean you any harm!" I yelled out into the wild. I knew someone was out there, I just didn't know who, or if they were harmless.

Out of the mysterious fog, two creatures emerged. One seemed human like, the other looked like a huge rat, but floating. As they walked closer, I finally could make them out. The person was a girl, she was at least 5 feet, straight purple hair down to her neck, fine clothes, looks like she fights, and some type a katana around her waist. The creature with her was a Jupiter Djinni, the only thing strange with it was that its eyes were a green color. Actually it was more yellow green, but that's not the point.

"H-Hello, my n-name is N-Natasha." She said. Obviously she was as nervous as anything, but I replied with the best of my ability.

"H-Hi, I'm Xero. W-Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the land of Imil, don't you know your way around Angara?" She now seems more confident, so I better be confident too.

"Angara? Are you saying that I'm in Weyard?" I asked.

"Where else would you be?" She then looked down toward her Djinni, she must be talking to it.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Y-You can see Cloud? How is that possible if you aren't an adept?" She seemed confused.

"Me, an adept, that's not possible." Wait, would this be the reason why I can conjure elements like fire, and water? Am I really an adept, what other reason can explain that I can see her Djinni?

"Wow, so there's another adept in Imil, this is so exciting!" She said with excitement.

"We're in Imil? That would explain the snow and fog." I said.

"Would you like to come into my fathers home, it's almost supper time and you look like you haven't had a decent meal in days." Natasha asked.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it." I said.

So we walked through the forest until a Bear like monster met us. The only thing different about this one and a Bear from my world is that his eyes were darker than the night sky, his claws were thicker and longer than any I have seen, his hair were like porcupine quills, just ready for puncturing.

"Do you know how to fight Xero?" Natasha asked.

"Not really, but I never thought I'd be in a situation like this." I said.

Without hesitation she pulled out her sword and went into a stance, none that I have ever seen. I wanted to ask her if she knew how to wield sword, but the bear came charging at us. Quickly both of us jumped to the side. I went left and she went right.

As I was standing I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned my head to see what it was. All I saw was a blur of light blue, I then turned my attention to the ground. It was a Bo Staff. The cloth seemed to be the texture of mythril, but in the color of bright red, my favorite color. Also it wasn't made of wood, even thought it looked like greatly constructed by human hands, it had the feel of cold metal, but as light as a sheet of paper.

I quickly picked it up and helped Natasha with the bear.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to fight?" She said tiredly. The fight must be exhausting her.

"Well I do know how to defend myself, but hurting others in a fight is another story. Just tell me where its weak spot is and I'll try to immobilize it." I said.

"To weaken it, you must punch its stomach, but even with that staff you can't get close to it." She said.

"We'll see." I said with a bit of hope. With some speed, I ran up to the bear, and hit its stomach. I did weaken the beast, but not enough for him to stay down.

"Natasha, I think we have a problem." I said, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Natasha, where are you?" I said into the air.

Before I knew it, the bear was upon me, but fell to the ground. I saw Natasha behind it, and her blade was tainted with a bit of blood.

"You didn't." I said.

"Don't worry, he'll live for another fight. I'm not strong enough to slain him. We'd better get going before he regains conscience."

I quickly agreed with her and we ran to the town of Imil. Of course I didn't know where I was going, so I just followed.

As we were walking, Natasha kept making glances toward me, and at the times when I caught her looking at me, she quickly looked forward again. If there's anything I knew in this world, that girls were a completely different species. I didn't understand one thing about them, but I felt a nice connection with her, I don't know how she felt, but I think she felt the same way.

After what seemed like hours, we reached a small town. I guess this was Imil. And farther back I saw the lighthouse. The top was lit with a marvelous bluish light.

"Hey, Natasha, how long has it been since the Wise One told everyone to flee from the lighthouse."

"I think it's been at least seven warm times since then." She said.

"Seven warm times? You mean summer?" I asked.

"Summer, what's summer?"

"I'll tell you later."

We finally reached her house, it's medium sized, I'd say about the size of Isaac's house. When we walked inside I was given another cold-hearted stare from everyone. There were two adults who seemed to be the parents, and a young little girl, I'd say at least three years old.

"Mother, Father, I found this boy in the forest, where the great light appeared. He doesn't mean any harm, nor can he inflict any harm." Natasha said.

Slowly the advanced toward me, and looked into my eyes with much concentration. Then her father spoke.

"It is all right family, he means no quarrel with us."

I was so relieved. I didn't think he would accept me, but still Natasha mentioned a light where I was I wondered what she meant. Before I could ask her,the little sister came over to say something.

"Aw you 'ere to take sista away?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I turned toward Natasha and her parents.

"C'mere, we'll discuss it during dinner." Said the father.

"Natasha, go take our guest to your room and make him feel comfortable." Said the father. So she grabbed my hand, and we ran toward her room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she likes me. Nah, that's not possible, I mean, I'm just a geeky kid who knows a thing or two about karate, nothing else.

As we went upstairs, Natasha's sister came to follow us, who knows why. We entered her room, and I was surprised beyond anything. I believed to see a terrible room because of the time period they were in. If I was mistaken, I believed it was similar to our 1400's. But their room was anything but prehistoric. They had nicely made beds with colorful sheets, a huge bowl filled with water on the wall which seemed to be a mirror, the floor was very clean, and everything seemed to be in place.

"Well, it's not much, but its home to Lauren and me."

"Your room is very nice, I bet it cost a fortune." I said with amazement.

"Not really." She said.

We sat there with some silence, until Natasha told Lauren to leave, she reluctantly ran out of the room with a grin on her face, and left us to be.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself Xero, how did you make it here without any weapons, or proper armor." She asked.

"Well, I just received this weapon when we met that bear, and for getting here, my guess is as good as yours. But what about that light you were telling your parents about, what's that all about?"

"I was sparring with my partner Xeal. He's an adept like us. As we were sparring a light brighter then the sun appeared near the cave. Both of us wanted to venture out to see what it was, but Xeal's guardian told him to stay. So I went to see what it was, and I found you." She said.

"But it still doesn't make sense, I'm not from this world."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you come from beyond the Gaia Falls?"

"No, I mean, I'm not from this world all together. I'm in a world called Earth, and Weyard is just a game."

"A game, you mean like sparring?" She said with enthusiasm.

"No, here let me show you." I pulled out my Nintendo DS from my pocket, somehow I must've put it there. I opened it up and put in the Golden Sun game, but this time I put in the first game.

"O my, what is this magic?" She asked.

"This is called a Nintendo DS. In my world we have a great number of technological advances, that's why I'm so surprised to be in this world of yours. Or perhaps it's because that I'm literally playing my game." I tried to explain.

"This is all very baffling, I do not really understand."

"Don't worry, if possible I'll take you to my world and I'll show you everything I know."

"That would be great!" She said with excitement.

Again silence became a great friend. And then, my body took over again. It wasn't like before, more like my subconscious taking over.

We were on her bed just sitting next to each other. Slowly and nervously, my hand ventured to her hand. She quickly retracted it, and placed her hand on mine. My face must've been redder then a rose cause I was definitely blushing with embarressment.

We looked into each other's eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were a purple color like her hair. I seemed to drift into her gaze, and her to mine. Soon enough we were leaning toward each other, our eyes closing, just inches away, until…

"Natasha! Time fo supper!" We heard her little sister scream.

Quickly we pulled apart, and just smiled at each other with embarrassment.

Once we sat down at our seats, her Father just smiled and started passing the food around. We ate our fill. It was a great feast, best one I had in ages. Once we were done. We started to talk about the conversation we had earlier.


	3. Earth, Fire, Wind, or Water?

Chapter 3

"Wow, that was a great meal, uh…" I started.

"Warren. My name is Warren, and this is my beloved wife Wilma. Our youngest daughter over there is Lauren, and our eldest, whom you've already met, is Natasha." Warren said.

"Yes, you seem like a great family…" I again started.

"But you wonder why we trusted you." Natasha finished. I was shocked. How did she know what I was thinking! Wait, purple hair and eyes, able to have a Djinni, she must've been a Jupiter adept. I can't believe I'm that dense.

"We can't believe it either." Wilma said. I noticed that she had a faint purple hair color.

"Let me guess, you're a Jupiter adept also, and Warren, your not an adept are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm all natural, but I loved Wilma since the day I saw her."

"We trusted you because you have the eyes of a Noble Warrior. And not just any warrior, a warrior with immense strength, and pure at heart.

"So, are you a Mercury adept Xero?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"How can you not know, why not after we clean up, you, Natasha and Xeal go find out, okay?" Wilma said.

"Sure mother." Natasha said.

"That name sounds familiar, who is he exactly?" I asked.

"We really don't know, but we know it's impolite to ask, so we just let him live here. He's been very helpful, and he really likes Natasha." Warren said. As soon as everyone heard that, Natasha went wide-eyed. Her eyes were bigger than dinner plates, and whiter than a dentist's teeth.

"FATHER!" She yelled

"What, I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that, but it's obvious you don't like him, or maybe your still too young, I can never understand women, they're like a completely different race of humans." Warren said. Finally, someone I can relate too.

I put my hand on Natasha's shoulder to calm her down. Man, her skin felt as smooth as silk, I can't believe I like her, there's no way I could get together with her. Though I could try anyway.

"But something still bothers me." I said.

"It's what Lauren said about taking Natasha away, isn't it." Wilma said.

"Yes." I answered.

"You see, a couple of years since Isaac completed his journey, Alex appeared again, and he asked for the recruit of strong warriors." Warren started.

"No offense or anything, but wouldn't Alex be after men. I mean, Natasha is talented, but I know other warriors stronger than Natasha and myself combined."

"We know this, but you also know Alex isn't stupid, he wants anyone that shows any sign of great potential." Warren said.

"He also has amassed a great army, a few soldiers go into all the towns and take their strongest warriors, we keep Natasha hidden, but it's only a matter or time till…"Warren said, until Wilma interrupted.

"Enough of this talk, Natasha, take our guest to meet Xeal and find out what sort of adept we have, I'm very eager to know."

"Yes mother."

Again she grabbed my hand and we bolted for the door. Well actually, she bolted, I was dragged along.

Once we were outside, I forgot to bring my Bo Staff.

"Hold on Natasha, I have to go get my staff."

"All right, let's go get it, I forgot something too." She said.

So we ran back, and for some reason we snuck back inside to go into her room, don't ask. Once we enter her room she locked the door, I guess she likes her privacy. I retrieved my Bo Staff, and looked back to where Natasha was. She was in front of her bureau and taking out some kind of Amulet, she blew into it, and then put him back.

"Natasha, do you like this Xeal guy?" I asked with nervousness.

"O come on, he's a nice guy, but he's not what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for then?"

"Hmm, why do you want to know so bad? You know I can easily…that's odd." She said with puzzlement.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I tried to read your mind, but nothing, why?"

"...Well I guess I didn't want you to know what I was thinking, so I hoped you wouldn't know what I was thinking."

"Okay, but I can't tell you anyway."

"What! Why not?"

"All I can say is, that there is someone on my mind." She said with a devilish smile.

"Who is it?" I asked with eagerness.

"I can only give you one little clue." She said as she walked over to me. I was sitting on her bed, a little nervous because I didn't know what she was going to tell me. I was as red as a rose again, and sweat was trickling down my neck. She sat right next to me, just waiting to tell me. Then, without hesitation, she leaned toward me, and kissed me on the cheek.

I was beyond amazement. She actually kissed me. Does this mean she likes me, do I like her. O man, there was a million questions buzzing in my head. Though, this mind-boggling moment came to a halt when she got up.

"C'mon, Xeal's meeting us at the lighthouse." So we hurried up, and ran to the lighthouse.

Once we arrived, we saw no one at the entrance. I thought it would be more people here since the water starting running from the fountain again.

"Are you sure he got your message Natasha?" I asked.

"I'm sure, just wait." She reassured me.

Then without warning, something zoomed past me. Quickly I readied my Bo Staff, but Natasha remained still, then a blade appeared near her neck, and a man behind her.

"Natasha!" I was so worried that furry built up in me again. Before I could reach full enragement, Natasha started to…laugh?

"Don't worry Xero, this is Xeal, that _moron_ I told you about." She said with a snicker.

"Now that was uncalled for." Xeal said as he retracted his blade.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Xero, my name is Xeal a Mercury adept.

Something wasn't right about this picture, I knew I saw this guy before, but I can't remember where. So not to be impolite, I quickly responded to him.

"Hi, nice to meet your acquaintance also." I said.

"So, I was told you're an adept, but you haven't a clue on what it is, well then lets unlock that shall we." He said. Without hesitation, he quickly went up to me and started punching me.

"Xeal, what are you doing?" Natasha yelled at him.

"I want to see something." He said while still punching me. I tried dodging his attacks, but he was faster than me. Soon enough, I was thinking of Brad, how he was punching me, and then, it happened, I became enraged again.

Bursts of wind were coming from my body, the intensity of the wind were strong enough to blow these two off the ground, but seeing Natasha as a wind adept she should handle it with ease, but she didn't, even she had trouble standing her ground. Xeal on the other hand was still fighting the gale force wind, but there was no fear in his eyes, like there were on Natasha.

"Alright then, I guess we know now, Ply!" Xeal yelled out, then a calm sensation overflowed me. I've always used the technique (Ply) in the game, but I've never known how it felt, and in an instant, there was no more rage.

I was on the ground, and breathless, I guess that rage I went through really took it out of me. Natasha quickly ran over to me, she layed my head on her lap. Wow, so this is how it feels, I've always seen it done on TV, but I have never really experienced it.

"Xeal, how could?" She yelled at him.

"One way to unleash someone's elemental energy, is to enrage them. Obviously, you aligned with Jupiter." Xeal said.

"But that's not possible." I said trying to get up.

"There were these other times when I could create fire, and water." I said.

"You speak in riddles Xero, what are you saying, that you are the proph…" Xeal stopped in his tracks, like he said the something he shouldn't.

"Well, what is he?" Natasha questioned.

"I was thinking that he could be a new race of adepts. If he speaks the truth, and trains to his limits, then he could be as strong as Alex."

"SSSHHH, be careful what you say Xeal, you know his troops are everywhere, and you could get in trouble for just thinking that." She whispered.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us here." He assured us.

After a while it started to get dark, and we needed to go back to our homes, well I needed to get back to Natasha's home.

"Well we'd better get packing or the monsters here will start to get restless." I said.

"I concur, I don't feel like shedding any blood tonight, good night you two." Xeal said, and he was off in a flash.

"C'mon Xero, we need to get home before my parents get worried."

"Alright, lets move." I said

Once we entered her home, Wilma started to walk toward me.

"It's about time you two love birds came back." She said.

"W-What, what are you talking about." I said, Natasha just blushed, not as bad as me, but still, it was _very_ noticeable.

"Nothing deary, so, did you find out what your alignment is?" She asked.

"Uh, that information is still inconclusive, we must perform more tests." I said in a weird military voice.

"E-Excuse me?" Wilma said, obviously she doesn't know what I said.

"I'm sorry, it's something in my time which means, we don't know or we aren't sure." I said.

"Well you'd better find out, what kind of son-in-law would you be if you didn't know your alignment." Warren blurted.

"Are you guys insane, I've only met you for one day, and you already think you can trust me with Natasha?"

Warren and Wilma just smiled and giggled to themselves, until Wilma said,

"Stop dilly dallying you two, it's time for bed. Natasha, your sister is already asleep, so don't make much noise."

"Yes mother." Then Warren was getting some supplies and got ready to leave.

"Where you going to Warren?"

"Oh, it's time for my nightly watch, sometimes Alex sends some pathetic monsters our way, and we defend the town from them."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Do you know how to fight?"

"I know how to defend myself, if that's what you want to know." I replied.

"Sure you can come along, is that alright pumpkin." He was referring to Natasha.

"Yes, he can go." She seemed a bit disappointed, I wish I could change my mind, but it was too late now.

"Good night ladies, we'll see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow dear." Warren and Wilma kissed, and then she went upstairs. Once Warren left the house Natasha grabbed my hand so she stopped me in my tracks. I wonder what she wanted.

"…Be careful Xero." And she ran upstairs, even though she was upset, I still left, and ran to catch up to Warren. Little did I know, that this would be a life changing night.


	4. Pier's and the prophecy

Chapter 4

As we were walking toward the town entrance, Warren and I had an interesting conversation. Well I don't know about interesting, but it kept my attention.

"You do know that Natasha has feeling for you right?" Warren started off.

"What? Well yeah, I had the idea, but we just met, we hardly know each other." I said.

"That's what I said, look at me now, I'm married. Remember, there is such thing as love at first sight, even though it might be a little blind."

'Right' I said to myself.

"What about Xeal, there's something unsettling about him." I said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way you do, I never talk to him cause he gives off this aura that no one likes."

"Then why does Natasha feel comfortable around him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I still don't like him." He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Then why do you trust me, these eyes could be deceiving you ya know."

"Wilma and I already know that, we trust you because of the Lemurian prophecy." Did he say _Lemurian_? How's that possible, it's impossible to travel to, and Piers is the only one who could have told them.

"Lemurian Prophecy, how could you know anything of Lemuria?" I asked.

"Well, after the last lighthouse was lit, some of Isaac's group split. Piers came here to see the Mercury Lighthouse, he even told us of some of the amazing prophecies there. There's this one prophecy he told us where a mysterious warrior wielding the four elements would come and rid us of the one who fought for the Golden Sun."

"Are you saying, that I will get rid of Isaac and his friends?"

"Actually, I'm saying that someone will get rid of Alex, I don't know who, but I can see a burning passion in your eyes." He said.

The walk didn't take long when we arrived at the town entrance. It was almost like a ghost town, not a soul in sight, except Warren and I. The winter feeling didn't help either, I wish it were winter in my world so I would've put on more clothes. Then I felt a warm embrace over my body, it was heavy, but comfortable. It was Warren, he put his huge coat over me.

"You seem cold, might as well put this on before you catch a cold. Natasha wouldn't like it if you caught a cold." Warren said. Once he put the coat on, we sat down on this huge boulder. It was still freezing as anything, but I endured.

"Can I ask you something Warren?" I said.

"Sure Xero, ask me anything." He replied.

I took a deep breath and asked him, "Do you really think Natasha likes me?"

"…" He remained silent.

"Uh, Warren?" To see if he heard me.

"Yeah I heard ya." He responded. "Well, to tell you the truth I really don't know. Me and ma wife were just teasing her about you two cause it's the first time we saw her acting differently in front of a man before."

"Differently? What do you mean differently, is it me?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I can never understand women, there like another race of humans. I didn't even understand her mother until I started talking to her." He said with a chuckle.

"So what's this prophecy you were talking about, how's it go?" I decided before we get any further I'd better change the subject.

"Well he really couldn't say. He told us different prophecies from the past that already occurred. There had been other prophecies that not even he knows, only his king and his ancestry know of them."

"Wow, so they must be top secret of something."

"Yeah, but here's something he told me and no one else."

"What is it, unless it's your forbidden to tell me."

"Well, I'll tell you, but only cause I like ya." He started. "He told me he would be coming back sometime soon, and he would take some warriors to take to Lemuria. Do you know of the one they call "Hama the Sightseer"?"

"Yeah I know her, she's…" I was about to say Ivan's sister but I think I should keep that information secret. "She's very known to others like me in my world."

"Yeah, well Piers has met with Hama and she told him only to take three certain warriors.


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5

'Whoa, is this what it is to be dead, or am I dreaming?' I asked myself. I seemed to be in an endless void of darkness. But there were tiny lights, like starts all around me. Obviously gravity was absent, because I was floating like a bird in the sky, but right now, it seemed like space.

There was no temperature anywhere, it was like the perfect degree, am I in heaven? Then I heard a voice, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Quickly I flew over to where the majestic voice came from. I'm serious, her voice was just as beautiful as Natasha's. Then I found it. I approached this small star, and looked at it. It was as difficult as competing the sun in a staring contest.

Once I finally got through the intense light, I arrived at an open plain. The view was spectacular. The grass was up to your knees, clear blue sky…and a huge boulder right smack dab in the middle of the place. It was weird. A forest surrounded us, and this clearing was in a perfect circle. The grass was as soft as cotton, I was behind a lone tree inside the clearing. I don't know why but I was hiding, I didn't see anyone but I felt as I was intruding.

Then, that melodious sound reverberated through my head again. I must find out who was making that sound, I would mentally die if it would remain a mystery. So I closed my eyes and looked for her mentally. I tuned my ears toward the boulder. Since I didn't want to be seen, I crawled through the grass. Quickly, but carefully I made my way to the rock. I climbed silently up the rock to see who was there. I peaked over the edge, and to my amazement, I saw Natasha, why should I be surprised, if it wasn't her that was singing, then who would it be.

She was just laying on the rock blissfully. She was holding a beautiful, elegant rose. The only problem with it was that there were no thorns on it. I don't know why, but it stuck out the most. She seemed pleasant, and content. Her smile could bring tears to your eyes. Then she went into a poem/song thing.

Clan of Jupiter, you are my light 

_Free as the bird, and beautifully bright_

_To love, or to not, we do not know_

_With powers of the mind untold_

_Am I destined to love the one I do_

_Or is Xero destined to unlove too_

O…my…god. That song was marvelous. Not only was her voice of that of an angel, but what feeling she had, and the words she used. Wait, hold up. I must be getting dense again because I just got the feeling she likes me. Where she said the part 'Or is Xero destined to unlove too'. Does that mean she likes me? Man this is too weird.

Suddenly I slipped on the part of the rock, and fell on the ground. Somehow I felt no pain, I guess I was dreaming. Natasha then jumped up and looked over the edge.

"Hello Xero, why are you here?" She asked calmly. She didn't seem one bit nervous.

"Uh, I really don't know. How did you get here?" I asked in return.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, last I remembered I went to bed, and I woke up here singing songs about you."

"Are you feeling all right Natasha?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just really happy when I'm around you. I barely know you, yet I feel safe, protected." Then she made her move.

She practically floated over to me. She wore a faint, pink, sleeveless dress. Her skin was pale, yet it was as soft as the clouds. Once she made her way over to me she put her arms around my neck. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. If I didn't know any better she was going to kiss me. I tried to resist, but it was futile, I just closed my eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

"KABOOM" The sound of lighting reverberated throughout the sky. Darkness engulfed the land, the grass suddenly died, the trees wrinkled into twigs. And fear was seen in Natasha's eyes.

"Xero, you have to save me, don't leave me alone." She pleaded. I then saw myself being lifted into the air. Natasha was looking aimlessly for me. I was a ghost to her now. Then I saw myself back in the dark abyss.

I finally awoke from my unusual dream, and saw myself back in Natasha's room. I'd better make sure I'm not dreaming first. OW, okay I'm not dreaming, but I'm sure sweating, I guess that blanket was a bit hot for me.

I got myself upright and looked around her room, just to make sure everything was were it was. I looked to my right where Lauren's bed was, she was still sleeping. She was sleeping like a baby, but snoring like an ogre. I then looked to my left, and my eyes met with someone else's. I didn't startle because I was still tired I guess. The eyes were a light purple, and they seemed to be drawing me to them. I noticed that they belonged to Natasha.

"Good morning beautiful." I said. What did I say!? I can't believe that came out of my mouth. Of course I blushed after words, but I can't really say, that night took its toll on me.

"Good Morning Xero. Um, did you have a good night's rest?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't you?" I asked back.

"Well, I had an interesting dream."

"You did." Sounding interesting, I sat up some more so I could be more attentive.

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

"Well, it was vague. I dreamed that I was in a forest clearing, sitting on a rock singing." She said. She dreamt what? Does that mean that I was inside her dream last night? But how could I, only Jupiter Adepts are capable of that. So far I showed signs of Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Is it possible I can summon all four elements? Natasha then broke my concentration.

"Are you okay Xero?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." She seemed confused. I guess I'd better keep slang words like 'cool' on the down low, at least until I tell her what it means.

A knock was at the door, and Warren came in.

"Oh, good morning you two, you'd better hurry up and eat breakfast. You know how your mother is when you're not downstairs on time."

So once we got up, we woke up Lauren. Apparently she didn't want to wake up either. So I offered to carry her down the stairs, it's the least I can do for what they're doing for me.

Once downstairs, we sat down at our seat, and ate breakfast. It wasn't like the meal we had for dinner, but it's better than porridge. I wanted to eat slowly because it isn't everyday you eat something else other than porridge. So I savored every moment.


	6. Mercury Lighthouse

Chapter 6

Once the last morsel of breakfast was consumed, Natasha and I headed outside for a walk. The sky was cloudy, but no sign of rain. I then felt a pair of feet land on my left shoulder.

"Oh, its Cloud, I haven't seen you in awhile." I said surprisingly.

"Cloud has been very shy around you, you are new to him you know." Natasha said.

"So Cloud, how've ya been doing?" I asked him.

"I'm feeling as right as rain." He said in my mind.

"Wow, you can speak telepathically?" I asked.

"That's the only way he can speak Xero." Natasha said.

"Cool, so do all Djinni speak telepathically?" I asked him.

"Yes we all do, in fact my friend Clay is very eager to meet you Xero."

"Clay? Is that a Venus Djinni?" I asked Cloud.

"He sure is, but he wants to meet us at the Mercury Lighthouse."

"Can we go Natasha?"

"Sure."

So we quickly made our way to the Lighthouse. Once we made it there, there were only a couple of people drinking from the fountain. I guess they were sick.

"So where's Clay?" I asked Cloud, who seemed to love my shoulder.

"Don't know." He said as he hopped off my shoulder and into Natasha's arms.

"He loves making people work for what they want, so he probably left something around so we can search for him." Cloud said.

So we searched high and low for him, and yet there was no sign of him. The three of us were tired after searching for Clay, and still no sign of him.

"Hey lame brain, look up!" I heard a voice in my mind say. I was shocked as anything. So I looked up, and I saw an object at the edge of the lighthouse.

"Uh, Cloud, does Clay like to hide in places where it's impossible to find them?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I think I found him." I said. Both Natasha and Cloud looked at me, then I pointed upward. Once they looked up, they saw the same distant object I saw.

"That stupid Clay, he knows we're not aloud in the lighthouse." They're not allowed in the lighthouse? Oh yeah, only people with the affinity of that certain lighthouse can go inside it, and Natasha is Jupiter, not Mercury.

"So I guess we can't go in?" Natasha said.

"No we can." Cloud reassured us.

"We can how?" I asked.

"You will." Cloud said.

"Me? How will I?" I asked.

"Do remember what Warren told you about part of the prophecy?" Cloud asked.

"Uh, yeah, what about it?" I said.

"Just go up to the door and open it." Cloud said with an irritation.

So I went up to the entrance to do what he said. He must've been insane, as I looked upon the doorway. It looked like it was sealed in with brick and clay, and I'm just human, or at least I thought that a while ago. I heard another voice in my head, but this one didn't sound human, or Djinni, or anything that I know of for that matter. It was almost like it was pure, peaceful, and most importantly sane. The voice told me to put my hand on the door, and to think that the door will open.

As the voice told me, I laid my hand upon the cold door. The icy sting was really painful, but in an odd sense relaxing. I don't know why, but it soothed me. So with all my might, I asked for the door to be opened. I was saying this in my head, and to no one unparticular. Anyone who's reading this might think I'm insane, but this next part will prove I'm not.

Without warning, the door vanished into thin air.

"X-Xero, how'd you d-do that?" Natasha asked. She's was definitely scared a bit.

"I just did as what he told me." I answered.

She thought I was talking about Cloud, but it wasn't him. I decided to shrug it off. So I grabbed Natasha's hand, and we ran off inside.

Once we walked in, a huge Lizard Warrior surprised us. It looked a lot different then what it did in the game. In the game his details were a bit hazy, but I do remember what he basically looked like. It was a green muscular lizard on his hind legs, wearing a chest plate, and wielding a Hand like weapon. This one though was much different, this one was red, wearing a skin tight chain mail, and he had a lance, but the blade looks thicker and heavier than normal ones.

"Uh, Natasha, ever fight one of these before?" I asked nervously.

"No, I've never been inside the lighthouse before because I'm aligned with Jupiter, not Mercury." She said.

Wonderful. The Lizard didn't seem to want to harm us, just to protect the entrance. So the both of us went into our stances, and readied to attack it.

"Hey Cloud, what's your specialty?" I asked.

"Well, I can envelope my wielder and allies in a thick mist, why?" He asked.

"Hurry up and please do so."

"I can't only Natasha can do it."

"Natasha!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I need you to…" I paused for a second. If that Lizard can hear us, then my plan will be futile.

"What Xero, what do you need?" She asked.

I had to hurry up and think. Wait, if I', aligned with Jupiter, can I do Mind Read, like in the game? It's worth a shot.

(Natasha! Natasha can you here me?) I said in my mind.

(Xero, is that you? How can you talk to me through telepathically?)

(I'll tell you later. I need you to use Cloud's special ability.)

(What, the mist? Why?)

(Once the mist is thick enough, you and I run through the door while he's still looking for us)

She didn't say anything back, so I assumed she heard me. She looked toward her Djinni, she must've told it through Mind Read. Then, without hesitation, Cloud jumped in front of us, and faded away into the air. Then a chill rose up my spine. I looked behind us and saw a really thick mist approaching very slowly. And in an instant, it rushed toward us like a rampaging stampede.

(Now's our chance, we have to hurry up and run past him) I told Natasha telepathically.

There was no response, but I quickly ran toward the entrance anyway.

Once I made it past the door I saw Natasha just sitting there waiting for me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked while catching my breath.

"Since the fog covered us. By the time you told me to run, I was already here waiting for you." She said. I'll never understand women.

"I heard that." Natasha said with a chuckle. I turned beet red.

"If your gonna read my mind, at don't say anything so I can believe I have a false sense of security." I said. The both of us just burst out laughing. Cloud seemed confused though, we decided to leave him out though.

Throughout the lighthouse, we met many types of monsters. Each one unique, and difficult in its own way. Eventually, we made it to a room with a small with a waterfall and an elegant statue.

"Hey, I know this room." I said.

"You do, what it is?" Natasha asked.

"Isaac used this route to get to the top of the lighthouse. But I can't remember how."

"Well, maybe we have to get up that waterfall somehow. It has to start somewhere, and maybe it starts at the top."

"I know that, I just can't remember how we get up there."

I sat down, in Indian style so I could concentrate better. Then Natasha went up to the statue, I guess to examine it.

"This statue is so beautiful. Bless the person who took the time to carve this masterpiece." Natasha said.

"…That's it!" I quickly ran over to the statue.

"What, what did you figure out?" Natasha asked.

"We have to cast Ply on this statue. The waterfall will then reverse itself allowing us to travel upwards. Just the only problem is, you can't use Ply, and I don't know how to."

"Wait, I think I know. When Xeal and I were young and our Psynergy was still maturing, he told me how it felt to use Ply."  
"Well, how'd it go?" I asked impatiently.

"He said that you had to feel calm, relaxed, because that's what Ply does, it relaxes the body and mind, allowing it to heal faster."

"You think I should give it a try?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot."

So I did it. First I closed my eyes so I can block out my surroundings and concentrate on the statue. I then placed my right hand on the statue. It was a couple of seconds, and still nothing.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"I just can't concentrate."

"Well, think of something you like that relaxes you." She suggested.

"A suggestion would be nice." I asked.

"Think of something you really like." She suggested again.

I took a couple a seconds and I finally thought of something. Again, I put my hands on the statue, and closed my eyes. A bluish aura surrounded me, and the statue brightened up with a holy light.

"You did it Xero, what did you think of?" She said with interest.

"…Uh, you sure you wanna know?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is your first Ply, I want to know what you thought of, and seeing as you won't let me mind read you." She said.

"…You." I said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"I-I thought about you." I said louder. Natasha went bright red. She was obviously taken by this. This was amazing, we just stood there staring at each other. Maybe, just maybe I had another opportunity to kiss her. Slowly we advanced toward each other, but before we could get a chance to even close our eyes, Cloud butted in.

"C'mon you two, we have to go and meet Clay now."

So without anymore distractions, which I'm gonna kill Cloud for, we headed up for the lighthouse, where I was about to personally meet my first Earth Djinni.


	7. A Djinni and a Kiss

Chapter 7

Going up the waterfall was amazing. Of course I lost placement, and in an odd sense I was falling upwards. But it was still cool, it was like I was being lifted into the air by a mystical force. I would try to explain it better, but it's one of those things you have to experience to understand.

Once we reached the top, I kinda lost conscience. I guess I hit my head when I got up there. When I awoke I was greeted by Natasha, staring down at me. I was lying down with my head on her lap.

"It's about time you woke up." She said.

"That's a nice way to greet me." She just laughed. I got up and looked around my surroundings.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long." She said. I forgot they don't have any watches or any way to tell time, this place is going to be interesting. Once I got up completely, I stretched out a bit. I must've cracked at least 12 bones. I can't really say, I skipped class when they were teaching the bones of the body.

I walked toward the beacon, where the Mercury Star was thrown. I can't believe what I was watching. The beacon was nothing that I saw from actual lighthouses. The light was an orb of pure elemental energy, in this case it was water. Just like my game it was huge, but not bright. Still it was a sight to behold.

"Now where can he be?" Cloud said while breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Clay, where could he be?" I said.

"Over here dead heads!" A voice yelled.

I quickly turned my head and readied my Bo Staff. Natasha also readied with her sword. Out of nowhere a little Venus Djinni appeared.

"Clay you moron, how dare you make us tread on such holy ground?" Cloud questioned.

"Stop your whining already, and when have you been the holy type?" Clay said in return. Cloud just turned as red as Natasha was, and he retreated back into her arms with a pout.

"So this is the one you were telling me about. He doesn't look like much, but I'll give 'em a chance." Clay said.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked. I was just as curious as she was.

"I'm saying, I'm going to be Jo…Xero's partner." Clay stuttered.

"Really? Your gonna pair up with me?" I said with excitement.

"Yeah yeah, and I might as well tell you what I can do." Clay started. "I can increase your defense as well as slow down and harm your opponent. But if you increase your resistance, then your speed will decrease by a lot." He warned.

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. My first Djinni, he might be a little rude, but I think first impressions can be deceiving. We stayed up on top of the lighthouse for a while talking about Clay and Cloud's previous journeys. I have to say, Clay was a bit of a, how should I say, moron. He thinks a tree attacked him just because an acorn fell on him. And the tree wasn't even transformed by a Psynergy stone, it was normal.

Once we finished talking we decided to go back to Natasha's home for supper. We were having so much fun that we forgot to eat lunch. Once we reached the bottom, Natasha asked me to meet her, alone. She already walked into the forest, and I was left with Cloud and Clay.

"You don't think she will, will she Cloud?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, the day I met her, she was as wild as the wind." Cloud answered.

"What, what will Natasha do?" I asked. I always hated it when I wasn't told something. So that's one reason why I like to eavesdrop on people.

So I hurried up and ran over to where Natasha was. For some reason she went into the forest, I guess she didn't want anyone else to eavesdrop on us. As soon as I passed another tree I looked upon a grand clearing. There was just one problem with it, it was the same place as in Natasha's dream.

"Natasha?" I yelled out into the clearing.

No answer, I decided to go upon the rock in the middle of the field. Once I past the ever graceful grass, I scaled the rock. Well scaled seems to be over exaggerating it. I climbed the rock, and to my surprise, I saw Natasha sitting there looking into the sky.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't say anything, she just sat there.

"Natasha?" I hoped nothing bad happened, she always answered me whenever I talked to her.

"…I'm okay, you need not worry, I just…" And she just trailed off.

"What, I know you're not fine. Just tell me what's bothering you." I said. She then just looked at me, I knew something was wrong, it was in her eyes. I wish I could help.

"Are you sure you want to know what's wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to help you. Why else would I ask?" I said. Natasha took a couple more seconds, and then she began to scoot closer to me. She then turned toward me, and I to her. And without warning, she leaned toward me, and our lips connected.

O how I wanted that moment to last forever. How I wanted to describe every emotion felt during those few seconds, but the details would go on for miles, and my selfish side wants to get on with my life.

Once we separated, I was still in my own fantasy world. I opened my eyes to see that the angel in front of me was now blushing as bad as I was. I'd laugh, but that would ruin the moment.

"Does that answer your question?" Natasha asked.

"It does, and yet arises so many more." I answered. We talked on top of that rock for hours, and hours. Once the faintest stars began to show, we decided to make our way home. We walked home hand in hand. A couple of minutes after we left the forest, Natasha squeezed my hand a bit harder than normal. I think something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I…" She then looked into my eyes. I was being serious, and she could see in my eyes that now was no time to hide the truth.

"No, something is troubling me. Do you know of the pendant I have in my room?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Now I was really interested. What could be so important that she now trusts me with?

"Xeal gave me this as a present. He told me when the time was right, I am to unlock it and discover its secrets."

"Too be honest with you Natasha, I really don't like that Xeal guy. Something about him sends a shiver up my spine."

"I know what you mean, but he's my friend, and I gave him my word." She said.

"So are you saying that, that time is now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go home now and see what's inside it." She said with excitement

"Whoa, you mean it opens up?" I asked.

"I think so. Let's go find out." So we ran to her house as fast as we could. Once we entered her house, we were pretty much dragged into the kitchen to talk. Once we were seated, Wilma sat down, with Warren right behind her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I seem to be asking a lot of questions. Just let me know when I start to be annoying.

"Word has it, that you two were seen on Lover's Rock." Warren said. Lover's Rock, what's that? Is that the little bolder we sat on?

"Xero seems confused, she obviously didn't tell her." Wilma said to Warren.

"Who told you where we were anyway?" I asked. I heard some creaking behind me. I turned around to see Cloud and Clay trying to walk away silently. They turned bright pink, and ran away faster than a cat and mouse chase.

"So, are you two finally getting together, or did we hear of another nice looking couple in the forest?" Wilma asked us. Natasha was still shy as anything right now, so I took the floor.

"What does is mean here to 'finally get together'. Because my home worlds ways are probably different then yours."

"Well, she won't get married now, still too young. What would you call two people in this situation?" Wilma said.

"They would call us Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but that's my world. Though I would prefer it right now."

This conversation lasted for hours, but when we finally ended, Natasha and I headed upstairs to check out that pendant. Though I might not like what I find out.


	8. Pier's Arrival

Chapter 8

We raced up to her room to where her pendant was. Once we entered her room, a familiar little sister greeted us.

"Hey you two, what's the rush?" She asked us.

"Nothing, now can you please get out of the way?" Natasha said with a bit of anger.

"Not until you tell what you're going to do. I might not be an adept, but I can tell that you're up to something." Now was my turn to but in, and I had the perfect plan.

"Of course we're up to something." I said as I made my way for Natasha's hand. When I held her hand, and I made it noticeable enough so Lauren could get the idea.

"Oooooooooooooooooo!" She said with excitement. The she ran off.

"Nice cover up." She said.

"Who said it was a cover up?" I said with a devilish smile. She tried to punch me, but I caught it. We then just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"C'mon, if we don't get to the pendant now, who knows when we will." I said. She agreed and went inside. Before I made it halfway through the door, Natasha turned around and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was for your little white lie." She said.

Once we finally entered her room, I sat down on her bed, and she went over to her desk to get her pendant. She showed it to me. The details of the pendant were phenomenal. The material was gold, and it showed the picture of the sun with amazing detail. There were symbols around the sun that looked just like the ones that are in my game. And in the center of the sun was a warrior. Everything about his person was crafted with such skill, the only thing that bothered me was his face, you couldn't see it. All you could see of his face was his glowing eyes, they were obviously some type of sapphires.

"This is a very nice pendant, and Xeal gave this to you?" I asked.

"Yes, but look upon the back of it." Natasha said.

I looked on the back, and was just as amazed as the front. On it was the symbol for the moon. And like the front it had symbols as the ones on my game. Though the only thing different was the person in the middle. It was a woman this time, and she looked like she was praying or something. Like the man, her hair covered her face, and it had amethyst eyes.

"Wow, Xeal had to go to some lengths to get this thing, huh?" I said.

"He never actually said, which is one reason I don' trust him."

"So, open that thing up, and hope for the best." I said.

So she grasped the pendant in both hands, flipped the tiny latch, and opened it up. A bright light filled the room. It was so bright that a familiar Lemurian could see the light, and was heading over to its direction.

When the light dimmed, we finally made out the image that appeared from the pendant. It was a ball. A silver ball. I went over to grasp it in my hands, but the Psynergy emanating from it was too extreme, so I retracted my hand.

"What is it?" Natasha asked with amazement.

"I…I think it's a star." I said.

"A what? How could the power of a star be in the confinement of a miniscule pendant?" She asked.

"No, have you heard of the tale of the Elemental Stars that light the Beacons?" I asked.

"Yes everyone has heard of it. There's a star for each element, and since the beacons are lit, there's no doubting the existence of the stars."

"Well what if this sliver ball is a star?" I suggested.

"That's impossible, that would have to mean that there is another lighthouse still to be lit."

"Exactly, maybe this pendant shows us the way to it?"

We looked at the inside of the pendant, and saw that there was a whole map of Weyard. Yet something was different. It was Lemuria, the fog encased island. It was glowing very brightly.

"What's that place over there, the one that's glowing?" She asked.

"That's Lemuria, an ancient city that's slowly decaying."

"I think we have to go there."

Before I was going to answer her back, we heard something call out from the town.

"A STRANGER IS COMING! A STRANGER IS COMING!" Said a villager.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"We must prepare. Whenever someone comes that we aren't sure of we must protect the village, in case he his here to rob us of our fortunes." Natasha said.

So Natasha and I quickly grabbed our weapons and ran toward the door. We were stopped with a screeching halt.

"Where do you think your going?" Warren yelled out.

"We're going to see who the stranger is, and what he wants." Natasha said.

"No, I cannot let you go." Warren demanded

"Don't worry Warren, if she gets in any trouble, I'll be there to help her." I said.

"…" Warren was obviously thinking about what I proposed.

"Fine, but come back as soon as the matter is finished." Warren finally said, and we were off faster than you can say, "I love homework".

Once we arrived at the cities gates, there was a huge crowd of men there. Funny, there weren't any women here. I guess they were meant for house duties still, except Natasha, she was waiting along side us with her mysterious Katanna. I forgot to ask her what kind it was, hers isn't something I'm familiar with.

One way or another we shoved our way to the front, I'd rather not go through the details, because some of the stuff I went through, just to see a stupid stranger, I'd keep the details to myself.

When we reached the front, we saw the stranger approaching.

"Ready your weapons!" A villager yelled.

So Natasha and I readied ourselves. Yet something was bothering me. The stranger approaching the village seemed very familiar. I could definitely see that he had long bright hair. His eyes were glowing in the night, and there was a definite Psynergy feel about him. If I wasn't mistaken, he was a Mercury adept.

"Hello there villagers of Imil. It is I, Piers of Lemuria." The stranger spoke out. Was this true, was this really Piers, the coolest character in the game.

"Lower your weapons!" I yelled out. Quickly I grabbed a torch from one of the villagers and ran toward Piers, or at least, he claimed to be Piers.

"Xero! Come back!" Natasha yelled out. It was too late, I was already a couple of feet in front of him. By now I already wished I listened to Natasha. All I remember from that point on was Piers unsheathing his sword, a shimmer of light, and something hitting me really hard in the stomach. Piers obviously had a sword with him, I saw it around his waist, and if he hit me with it, he definitely used the hilt.

I awoken on something soft, the material felt familiar, it was Natasha's bed. I tried opening my eyes, but the sunlight appearing from the window was really bothersome. Once my view was less disoriented, I saw two big objects, and one stubby one. The one stubby object that was on my head was Clay. He was a very heavy Djinni. The other two objects were Natasha and Piers. Natasha was sitting right beside me, holding my hand. Piers was standing in the middle of the room, I think he was pacing earlier.

"Hey Xero, sorry for knocking you out last night." Piers said to me.

"P-Piers, is that you?" I asked.

"That's what my mother called me."

"Hey sleepy, don't get all worked up." I heard Natasha say. She was definitely worried when I was asleep, or should I say knocked out.

"Listen you two, I need to know something. Who produced the brilliant light last night?" Piers asked us.

"That was us, why do you ask?" Natasha asked him.

"I will tell you later, I must first talk to your parents." Piers said.

"My parents are downstairs, as you know." Natasha said.

"Where are your parents at?" Piers asked me.

"…They're not here." I answered dismally. I forgot all about my parents, I was even starting to miss that witch.

"I understand." And he left. Okay, nothing was really making sense now, why was Piers here, and why didn't her question more about my parents. Why did he care anyway? Of course, my questions didn't go unanswered, but I was as nervous as hell when he came back.


	9. Piers chosen warriors

Chapter 9

It was awhile before Piers came back, but before he did, I had an interesting conversation with Clay. He was on my lap, I was lying on Natasha's bed. She went over to Lauren, for some reason Lauren was crying, I guess Natasha was comforting her. I was looking at her, being the big sister as she is. I guess I dozed off because Clay was head butting my stomach to get my attention, he was a strong little bugger.

"Hello? You in there Xero?" He asked.

"Wha, o, yeah I'm here." I quickly answered.

"Well, do you, or don't you?" He asked. It sounded like he asked me this question earlier, I guess I dazed off.

"Sorry, what was it again?"

"Jeez, and Cloud wonders why I'm impatient. I asked you if you like Natasha?"

"…Isn't it obvious." I said while my head was down low, and I was blushing like crazy.

"Well yeah it's obvious, but I want to hear it from you. Wait I have a better idea." He said, then glowed with a brownish golden color, and then practically merged into my body. I was astounded. Is this what it felt like to have a Djinni on standby?

'Yes it is what it's supposed to feel.' What the? Was that Clay?

'Yeah, it was me, I can read your thoughts now'

'Great, so my personal secrets are unlocked to you now.'

'No actually, what ever you think I can hear, as if you actually said it.'

'So in other words we can have conversations in thought instead of speech?'

'Right.'

'Can this get any cooler?'

'It can, and it will, just wait for Piers to come back.'

'Why? What will happen when he gets back?' Then Natasha broke my concentration.

"Xero? Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It's just I figured out that I can talk to Clay in my head."

"It's about time, I didn't learned how to talk with Cloud that way for a couple of weeks."

"Still, what is Piers talking to your parents about?"

"Do you know where Cloud is?" She asked mischievously.

"Don't tell me he's eavesdropping."

"Okay, I won't tell you then."

This was getting crazy, the only reason I said that is because I know the travels Piers was in, and he'll know that Cloud is spying on him. Then, we heard some footsteps travel up the stairway. I sure hope that was Piers, I need to know what's going on.

Next a knock on the door. Natasha answered.

"Come in Piers!" She said.

As he was walking in he grabbed a chair and sat down right in front of the bed. He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at us, like we were delicate flowers and he wanted to savior every moment he had with us. He didn't have a gay look upon him, more like we were his children.

"So these are the two warriors I must bring with me to my homeland." He said.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"You've heard of the rumor going around that I would come back to Imil in search of two warriors to bring with me to Lemuria?"

"Yes, we heard of the rumor, even Xero has heard of it."

"Ah yes, Xero. Tell me do you know what an adept is Xero, or better yet, are you an adept?" He asked.

"An adept is someone who can wield one of the four elements, Earth Fire Wind and Water. I cannot tell you if I am an adept or not because I show signs of three of the four elements."

"…Interesting. Which three might I ask?"

"Water, Fire, and Wind. I think it's a matter of time till I show a sign of earth." I said.

"We'll see. But for now, get some rest. You two are coming with me to Lemuria." Piers said.

"W-Wait! What about my parents, they need to know that I'm leaving." Natasha said.

"O yeah I forgot." He said as he returned Cloud to Natasha. "I saw him spying on us, so he's going to be asleep for awhile. Don't worry, he's not hurt in anyway shape or form, he's just finally taking a break." So he left the room without anything else said.

I can't believe it, we're going to Lemuria!

'I can't believe it either, one of my friends live there, I can't wait to meet him again'

"You won't keep quiet for two seconds will ya?" I said aloud.

"If your gonna talk to your Djinni, do it quietly." She said, while snickering to herself. I'll never understand women.

Morning came and went. As soon as the afternoon came, we decided to go outside and train ourselves before departure.

"Do you know any good clearings?" I asked.

"Ya, the place where we kissed." She said. O man, as soon as I realized what I said I blushed again. I seem to be doing this a lot, I guess it's just a reaction.

"Well, okay, let's going." I said. And we bolted for Lover's Rock. You know, she never did tell me why it's called Lover's Rock.

Once we arrived, we took a moment to ready ourselves. I took my Bo Staff in hand, and she took her sword in hers.

"Let me ask you, what type of sword is that?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I heard that it was called the Wing Blade."

"Hmmm, I think I heard that before, I just can't remember where." It didn't matter though, we practiced anyway. The spar was very invigorating, not only was Natasha a very tough opponent, I was actually winning a part of the match. It was very difficult, only because I'm afraid of blades, so I was a bit hesitant to defend.

After a couple of hours, the sky began to get dark, and we were getting really tired. Once we returned home, we sat down and ate a meal. The rest of the family wasn't there, I guess they went somewhere else. Once the meal was consumed, we headed upstairs.

"I guess we should get some rest for tomorrow, I never been sailing before, and I don't know if I can handle the seas."

"Sure, I'm getting tired myself, good night Xero."

"G'night." You know, I never did tell Natasha that my name was Josh, not Xero. I guess that can wait for another time. Besides, I heard sailing takes awhile.


	10. It's Lemuria or Bust

Chapter 10

Morning came very late the coming day. All night I've been anticipating our journey to Lemuria, the land of time. I call it the land of time because they age very slowly, and time almost seems to stand still. I would've stayed under that blanket I was in, if it wasn't for that darn sun.

Once I sat up, I stretched a bit, grabbed my Bo Staff and headed downstairs. No one was at the breakfast table, so I ventured through the house to see if anyone was here. It was as quiet as a cemetery, until I saw Natasha sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you got up, we need to hurry and go to the Mercury Lighthouse." Natasha said.

"Why do we have to go there, and what about breakfast?"

"Breakfast, we need to go now, before the villagers get restless."

So we hurried up and ran toward the Mercury Lighthouse. Once we made it there, everyone from the village must've been there, because a huge crowd was there. Then, the crowd split into two, giving us room to easily pass them. As we were walking down the lane, I felt as if everyone's eyes were fixed on my position, watching my every movement.

Once we made it down to the end, we saw Piers and Natasha's parents awaiting our arrival. I know it's kind of stupid, but I almost felt as if we were in a wedding type situation, but I'm not ready for that yet.

"Well it's about time you two got up." Warren said.

"I was already up father, Xero here didn't get up until later."

"Thank you so very much Natasha for stating the obvious." She just giggled at my little comment.

"Okay you two, are you ready for our journey to Lemuria?" Piers asked us.

"Yes." Natasha replied.

"We won't get there if we keep talking, so lets move." I replied. I know that was a bit rude, but I was just hyped up for our journey.

As we were walking up the ladder, Wilma yelled out to Natasha, I guess she's not ready to let her go yet/

"Wait, Natasha wait!" She yelled. Natasha hopped off the ladder and gave her mother one last, emotional hug.

"I'll be back mother, and I'll bring you back a present, I promise." Natasha said, and she climbed up the ladder.

"Xero!" Warren yelled to me

"Yeah?" I yelled.

"You take care of my daughter you hear?"

"You have my word."

"Thank you. Oh, take this also!" And Warren threw two packs up to me.

"You'll need those, just in case." He said. I nodded my head in gratitude

As I scanned the ship, I looked in astonishment at the craftsmanship. I could only imagine what the travels were like for Felix and his crew. I ran up to the head of the ship to see what lied ahead. The view was amazing, the ocean looked five times better then the one on Earth. There was just one problem, we weren't on the open seas. The ship was on dry land. How stupid of me, I've almost completely forgot. In the game, Piers' Lemurian ship is able to obtain flight. There is a pair of wings on this ship, one on each side.

"Okay you two, I need you below deck, I need to show you something." Piers said.

After a couple of fleet of stairs, he led us into a room with a small pillar in the middle.

"Hey this is the room where you placed that orb, isn't it." I asked.

"Yes it is, but Natasha doesn't know does she?" He asked her.

"O, I know now." She said.

"How do you know Natasha?" I asked.

"I read your mind, I don't know how you knew, but I now know."

"Well…as you _both_ know, this part of the ship controls everything of it. And as you also know, you need to sacrifice a bit of your Psynergy to keep this ship afloat." Piers said. I know I'm a little new to the whole Psynergy business, even though I've been using it through gaming methods, I really didn't like the idea of sacrificing anything.

"Let's go you two, back to the top." Piers said, then we resurfaced to the top of the ship.

Piers practically ran to the steering wheel of the ship. All of you readers know what I'm talking about, I just forget what it's called. Once he settled in, Natasha and I ran to the side of the ship, to wave a final goodbye to the village of Imil.

The ship was lifting from the ground all of a sudden. I lost my placement for a second, but I regained my balance. We looked over the side of the ship, I stayed back a little just in case, I kind of have this fear if heights.

We waved our last goodbyes, and looked upon the adventure that is laid before us.


End file.
